


By the Firelight

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [28]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p>Ori/Anyone</p><p>I chose Ori/Bifur because An Unexpected Orgy gave me so many feels for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Firelight

Ori waited until the rest of their company had fallen asleep to creep up next to Bifur, keeping watch by the fire. He had grown up listening to stories from Nori about the brave toymaker out looking for the orc who'd left an axe in his skull, who spoke nothing but mangled khuzdul and wild hand gestures. 

And over the course of this journey to reclaim a mountain he's never seen, Ori had grown closer to the toymaker. He often volunteered to bring Bifur his meals and sharpen his spear, and they watched after the ponies together before they lost them in the woods. And other than his cousins, Bifur seemed to converse best with Ori, who had spent so many years studying khuzdul when the others his age knew only the common tongue.

Ori let his hand fall to Bifur's knee as they sat before the fire, and the toymaker gave him a nod and quiet grunt, laying his hand over Ori's own and offering a half-crazed smile. It was often now, that they sat this way, by the firelight while the other dozed, so Ori was not shocked when Bifur's hand came up to hold his chin and tilt his face up for a kiss.

Ori shivered and hummed against Bifur's lips, tangling one hand into his beard and squirming closer to him. Bifur's calloused hands were gentle on his lightly-furred cheeks and the scholar sighed into the kiss and leaned into Bifur's shoulder when the kiss broke.

Ori wasn't sure exactly how it had started, but every glance he shared with Bifur warmed his heart and these nights by the fire left him tingling all through his fingertips and he was glad it all had, leaning into Bifur's chest into the night.


End file.
